gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 349 - In the Land of the Elf King
Ch. 348 - Into the Wild Ch. 350 - Truth behind the Rainbow CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. In the realm of Dreams Travel to Wizard’s Forest Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Wizard’s Forest Time Warp 2. Leafy Couch Place 4 Nature’s Seat in the Garden 3. Elvish Business Return to Paris Tavern Find 12 hidden objects in Paris Tavern 4. Miracle Waters Return to Alchemy Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Alchemy Lab 5. An Elvish Folklore Travel to Prepare for Battle Paradox Find 6 differences in Prepare for Battle Paradox 6. Bird Basin Have 3 Enchanged Bird Bath in the Garden Upgrade 1 Nature’s Seat to Level 2 7. Enter the Elf Kingdom Travel to Elven Kingdom Comes Find 12 hidden objects in Elven Kingdom Comes 8. A Little Help from Elves Travel to Council of Elders Find 12 hidden objects in Council of Elders 9. Holy Water of Lord Travel to The Sacred Journey Time Loop Match 12 details in The Sacred Journey Time Loop 10. Artificial Puddle Upgrade 1 Enchanted Bird Bath to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Nature’s Seat to Level 3 11. The Wise Elves Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 349 scenes Have 1 Elven Observatory in the Garden 12. Complete the Archer's Trinkets Collect the Archer Queen and place it in your Garden. 13. Elven Watchtower Upgrade1 Elven Observatory to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Enchanted Bird Bath to Level 3 14. Elf Lookout Upgrade 1 Elven Observatory to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Elven Observatory to Level 5 15. Build the Tree of the Ancients Complete the Tree of Ancients Wonder 16. Bridge of Time Upgrade the Tree of the Ancients to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Wizard's Forest Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Wizard's Forest Time Warp! 3 Star Elven Kingdom Comes Earn 3 stars in Elven Kingdom Comes! 3 Star Council of Elders Earn 3 stars in Council of Elders! 3 Star The Sacred Journey Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Sacred Journey Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 349 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 349 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 349 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:In the realm of Dreams Ch.349/S.1 - Wizard's Forest Time Warp I had the most bizarre dream! Do you wish to know what it was about? The times have been troubling. I hear Lulu already got to you with the distressing news! I had my suspicions about Eleanor and unfortunately, they turned out to be true. She has been secretly working alongside Nikolai. The shocker here was that she has been doing it against her will. Nikolai has got her under a spell of sorts. She's currently being held at the Manor. We've given her some medication to help her rest her troubled mind. Meanwhile, I plan to find a way to override the spell Nikolai has cast on Eleanor. Which brings be back to my dream! I feel there was a hidden message behind it. I was in a magical forest. I saw the most bizarre creatures. And a woman. They were all leading me to one destination - The Elven Kingdom. I woke up sweating! And then I got to thinking... ...Are the Elves not the wisest of all? They have been around since the days of yore. They are older than time itself! So aren't they our best shot right now? The Elves will know what to do. Are you with me on this one? Quest:Elvish Business Ch.98/S.2 - Paris Tavern The Elves? That's the grand plan? We are going to take advice from a fairy-like race? Shush! Keep your voice low! Everybody will hear! Well, elt them! Because this is the most stupid plan I have heard. The Elves? REally? They don't even exist! This is ridiculous! Be careful lest you eat your own words! The Elves had once been a great and mighty people. But when Men took over this world, their measly race diminished into oblivion. I really want to believe you, Quincy! I remember coming across these Elvish folks while reading early Irish history. I used to be so drawn towards them. They almost seemed like a dream that was too good to be true. But ever since their disappearance, they've been careful not to come out in the open. So, it's not going to be an easy task to hunt them down. If ever they do exist, that is. Anyway, what makes you think they are going to be of any help to us? Come along! Let me show you how the Elves can help us! This better be good! Or else, I'm heading back! Quest:Miracle Waters Ch.61/S.5 - Alchemy Lab I have been doing some research of my own. What I have found can help us bring back our dear team leader, Eleanor! The Elves possess age-old knowledge. Along with it comes several perks, like being able to heal, for instance. Now, I am going to recite some ancient words straight out of the Holy Book of the Elven Kingdom! At the doors of the Houses many were gathered to see Elbereth; and when at last he had supped, men came forward in prayer... ...that he would heal their nest of kin and friends whose lives were in peril, or who lay under the Black Shadown. Elbereth? Who is that? He's the lord of the Elves. How did you get a hold of these ancient scripts. I have my sources, but nevermind that! The point is that if we seek out their help, they can't deny it to us. What help are we seeking? The Elven King has access to miracle waters. This water has been known to heal even the deadliest of wounds. We are going to ask them to lend us some of the miracle water. Megan! I'm going to need your help on this one. We'll be heading into the deep clutches of the Beyond in search of the Elven Kingdom. Quest:An Elvish Folklore Ch.349/S.2 - Prepare for Battle Paradox Listen! Did you know it was the rekindling of stars that signaled the awakening of the Elves? It's a beautiful folklore! I can't wait to find the rumored land of the Elves. Go on, Megan! Do you know any more tales of these weird people? Of course! I can relate the entire history of the Elves. I've been reading about them since I was a little girl. Back in the day, there was a war of wrath that took place when the Elves were discovered by an evil force. During the war, evil forces broke down the great Iron Wall that protected the Elves from the outside world. What then followed was the utter destruction of the Elven land, forcing them to take up the Great Journey where they migrated to another land. The High Elves who succeeded in completing the Great Journey made settlements and re-created their Kingdom from dust. We are in search of the Kingdom that was build long ago by those Elves. Wow, Megan! I had no idea you were so well read in Elvish mythology! Ha-ha! Well, I was always a curious child! Quest:Enter the Elf Kingdom Ch.349/S.3 - Elven Kingdom Comes Great work, Agent! If you hadn't noticed the burrow, we would have never discovered this magical land! Isn't it just beautiful? I...I...am...at a loss for words... Stop gawking, Enrique! I told you the Elves were not a myth! *smirk* I should have learned by now. Time Traveling has introduced me to the most obscure of things. I see a couple of them. Maybe, we should approach with caution. There is no need for that. I speak their language. Come, let me do the talking! I spoke to these common elves. They were quite surprised to see a human speak in their tongue. However, they said that there is a Council of Elders at the main palace and that we should go with them if we are seeking for help. Great! The main palace it is! Let's get moving! Quest:A Little Help from Elves Ch.349/S.4 - Council of Elders Don't touch anything. And let me do the talking this time! We are Time Agents from the precious Time Society that was set up a long time ago. We keep balance in timelines throughout the ages and we preserve the sanctity of time. We are humbled to be in your royal presence. It is a miracle we have gotten so far. It is trouble that sends us to your welcoming doorstep. Our dear friend has been deluded by and evil man. He's making her do his evil deeds byh placing her under a spell. If the legend is true, then you will not deny a helping hand to us, who are in dire need of your help. We need some of your miracle water to restore our friend back to normal. Please don't deny us. We have traveled far and wide in search of your Kingdom. It worked! The Elves are ready to help us! I can't believe it! It's all thanks to you, Mr. Smooth Talking Professional! Nobody will be able to say no to that! I quess it pays to read historical accounts. If I didn't know their laws and if Megan didn't speak their language, we'd be a lost cause. They've told us where to retrieve the miracle water. Let's keep moving. We are very close to what we need. Quest:Holy Water of Lord Ch.349/S.5 - The Sacred Journey Time Loop Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming! This place is so beautiful. It feels like a figment of my imagination. So this is what Elven Kingdom has been protecting - the great miracle waters! I can almost feel the breeze healing me! The energy I sense here is far too real. Guys! I may be totally wrong but I feel this is the woman from my dream that I was telling you all about. It's almost like we were meant to be here. I feel at peace with myself! They've given us a pot full of the miracle water. The Elf Queen said that if we give Eleanor three drops for three days, that the same time, then she should be back to normal. Can I maybe have a sip too? What do you think that'll do to me? As far as I can tell, nother! Unless there is something significantly wrong with your system of functioning! This is their hold water. On the surface, it's normal like any other, but if you're suffering, this water can provide you with a sweet release. This was a fruitful journey! Totally! Let's head back. I can't wait to see how the water works it's miracle!